


Cooking Fail

by animangamer33



Series: Hi-Def Oneshots [3]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Cooking, Epic Fail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangamer33/pseuds/animangamer33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mo and Glitch attempt to bake cookies. Key word: attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, OOC-ness (orz), and platonic (sadness) fluffiness
> 
> Notes: I imagined this to take place around the time of DC2, so this is before Mo and Glitch got together (at least in my head-canon).
> 
> Disclaimer: Dance Central does not belong to me. It belongs to those awesome people at Harmonix. I also don’t own the Game Show Network, nor Google.
> 
> As usual, inspired by an entry from imagineyourotp from tumblr.  
> Imagineyourotp entry: Imagine your OTP baking cookies together and then burning them.
> 
> Partially inspired by my roommate and I trying to bake donut holes but instead making dry sweet bread that was missing…something. Probably glaze. Also inspired by my housemates and I watching the Game Show Network until midnight everyday last year. :)
> 
> Geez, I spent a whole page and a half setting up the situation to finally get them to actually bake, orz.
> 
> In the wake of Hi-Def's Crew Challenge win, I got my lazy butt onto a chair and started finishing this up. Now that school is over, I can work on my one shots in peace... while looking for a job.
> 
> Enjoy!

DC - Cooking Fail - MoGlitch

\--- Present time: 5:23pm ---

“… We’re never doin’ this again. Ever.”

“….’kay.“

\--- Earlier that day: 2:43pm. ---

It was a lazy, sunny April afternoon in Los Angeles. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, and Mo was sitting on the couch, channel surfing.

“This is a great day. No DCI, no errands. Nothin’. Just me and the TV. For once, tt’s nice ta have some peace and –“

*BAM* 

“quiet… Or not. Tha’s fine too, I guess. I hope th’ door’s okay.” Mo sighed and put the remote down. He had landed on the Game Show Network.

“Moooooo!” Glitch’s voice could be heard throughout the whole apartment. Stomps could be heard headed towards the living room, the same room Mo was trying to relax in.

“Mo!” Glitch yelled, leaning on the living room doorway, panting. 

“Hey, G. You look tired. Wassup?,” Mo asked, taking note of Glitch’s tired state.

“Mo! We gotta make some cookies! Do we have th’ stuff to make some? It’s an emergency!” Glitch said, regaining his breath and now looking desperate. Mo was not impressed.

“Slow your roll fer a minute, youngin’. What kinda emergency needs cookies, huh? Weren’t ya hangin with th’ girls?” Mo was very confused. One minute he was relaxing on the couch doing nothing, and the next Glitch comes in, screaming about cookies.

“Yeah, they made me carry their stuff around the mall! Ya should’ve told me what they were gonna do when I agreed to hang out with them fer lunch! What the hell, Mo?” Gltich raged, emergency easily forgotten. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t have th’ common sense to reject them when you saw none of th’ other guys didn’t volunteer. So, what’s this emergency you were yellin’ about earlier?” Mo leaned back into the couch, hoping Glitch would quickly explain whatever this emergency was so he could go back to channel surfing.

“I need to bake cookies! For all of 'em! If I don’t make ‘em by tonight, I’ll be stuck carrying shopping bags and boxes fer the next month! Mo! Ya gotta help me!” After being reminded of his predicament, Glitch started panicking again and ran to the kitchen.

“Oh man. What kinda stuff do we need to make cookies? Do we have any of it?” Glitch asked, opening and closing the fridge door and all the other cabinets in the kitchen.

“Hold up, G. Why do ya have to make cookies for the girls?”

“Urgh. Wasn’t my fault, man! I swear it was L’il T! She started it! She said guys couldn’t bake to save their lives an’ I told her I was sure you could do it cuz yer awesome! But then, I realized you said once you don’t bake, but I had already said you could. I tried ta take it back, but they said you would be able to teach me and that I had to give ‘em cookies tonight or else they’re gonna make me carry their bags fer a month and they didn’t give me a choice, so I –,“ Glitch cut off, taking a breath before getting ready to launch into a continuation of his rambling explanation. Mo cut him off before he could say another word.

“Aight, aight. Chill, l’il dude. You just gotta find a recipe online and follow it then. I don’t think we have anythin’ for bakin’ in the kitchen, so you should probably hurry to the grocery and get the stuff. Sound good?”

Glitch looked at Mo, who stared at him from the couch.

“Y-Yer not comin’ with me?” Glitch asked, putting on his puppy face. Mo looked at him right in the eyes.

“Nope. I’m stayin’ right here and gettin’ reacquainted with our TV. It’s yer fault in th’ first place fer sayin' anything.”

“B-b-but Moooo!”

“You better hurry or you won’t be able to make their cookies in time. Later.”

“…Mo, you’re an ass. Fine! You’ll see! I’ll make th’ best cookies ever!”

With those words, Glitch went to his room, presumably to look up a recipe for cookies. Mo stayed on the couch, dividing his attention between the TV and the frustrated comments coming from Glitch’s room, smiling at the predicament Glitch managed to get himself into.

“Maaaan, Mo sucks. So do th’ girls. Watch, I’ll make th’ best cookies ever. C’mon Google, show me what ya got.”

“Why the hell are there so many ways to make cookies?”

“All girls like chocolate, right? Chocolate cookies should be fine.”

“What the hell? Why are there so many different ways to make chocolate cookies? Why are there so many different kinds o' chocolate?”

“The heck? Car-baked chocolate chip cookies?”

“Argh! So many ingredients! Maaan, we only have eggs and salt.”

Mo chuckled. Seems like Glitch finally found something. He heard the jingle of keys and watched Glitch run past the living room towards the front door.

*BAM*

And there goes the front door. Oh well. Mo turned his full attention back to the TV. Ooh, Family Feud marathon. Nice.

\--- 3:53pm ---

*BAM*

The front door. Again. Mo watched as Glitch, holding 2 plastic bags, went through the living room, blocking his view of the TV, and entered the kitchen. The entire time, Glitch did not look Mo in the eye.

“Hey, G, how’d shopping go? Find everything?”

"..." 

The silent treatment. Hmmm, he could beat this. Groaning at the fact that he had to stand up, Mo combated his laziness and followed Glitch to the kitchen.

“Aw, c’mon G. You know I was jus’ playin’,” Mo said, helping Glitch unpack one of the bags, while Glitch did the same to the other bag. Glitch turned away from him, silent.

“G, I’ll help ya bake if ya talk to me,” Mo smiled, knowing this would get Glitch to talk to him.

Glitch slowly turned to Mo, and looked at him and smiled, “…K. Thanks, Mo.”

“No prob. Find everything you need?” Mo asked. The two dancers had finished unpacking all the ingredients.

“Yeah, no sweat, Mo!” Glitch replied. He went to his room and came back with his wrist phone, dubbed Steve 1.0. After quickly typing something onto it, he set it down on the counter and turned to Mo.

“Mo, could ya preheat the oven to 375 degrees? I’ll start measurin’ the food.”

“Sure G,” Mo said, walking to the oven and looking at the dials before turning the one that controlled temperature up to 375. Mo realized that he hadn’t turned the TV off, so he went to the living room and, after watching the last few minutes of the Family Feud episode he’d been watching earlier, turned off the TV.

When he returned to the kitchen, he saw Glitch stirring some of the ingredients in a bowl. He saw some ingredients in front of another bowl next to Glitch.

“Should I stir these, G?” Mo asked, pointing to the bowl not in Glitch’s hands. Glitch turned to him, flour already on his cheeks, nose, and forehead. 

“Yeah, I put the stuff in it already. Just needs to be mixed now.”

Mo took the bowl and started stirring the ingredients, feeling them turn to a doughy mixture. He set the bowl down and showed Glitch, who looked at it and poured whatever was in his bowl into Mo's bowl. Glitch then grabbed the bowl and started stirring vigorously. Mo watched as some of the mixture splattered onto Glitch's hands and somehow got onto his face. He chuckled, grabbing a paper towel and wiping Glitch's face.

"Mo! What're ya doin? I can't see the bowl like this!"

"Glitch, do you realize how much stuff you have on your face? I'm just cleanin' it up for ya."

Once Mo was done, he threw the towel into the trash can, just as the oven started beeping, signaling that it was preheated. Glitch turned around, still stirring, and looked at Mo.

"Mo, could you please get that gray tray over by the sink, please? This mix is almost done so I think we can start placing it onto the tray."

Mo nodded, grabbed the tray, and set it down on the counter in front of Glitch. Glitch put the bowl down as well, grabbing a handful of the mixture and rolling it into a ball, before setting it on one corner of the tray. Mo followed his example and started molding the mixture as well. By the time they were done, there were 30 balls on the tray. 

"Yes! Now we can put 'em in the oven and just wait! Awesome! Thanks Mo! You're the best!"

"No prob, man. Here, let me put this tray in the oven. Don't want yer hands gettin' burnt."

"K. I'll set the timer!"

After Mo had placed the tray into the oven, Glitch went to the stove and set the timer. Then, the two went back into the living room, where Mo immediately got comfortable and turned the TV on to continue watching Family Feud. It was 4:30pm and a new episode had just started.

\--- 4:55pm ---

"Hey Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"Think those cookies are done yet?"

"Has the timer rung yet?"

"Nope."

"Then they're probably not done yet. Just wait for the timer."

"K."

\--- 5:12pm ---

"Uhhh... Mo?"

"What's up, G?"

"Is it just me, or do you smell...smoke?"

"..."

"Mo?"

"...Shit. Go to the kitchen!"

Mo and Glitch rushed to the kitchen and saw smoke starting to emit from the oven. Glitch rushed to the window to open it as Mo put on a kitchen glove, opened the oven, and grabbed the tray of cookies and set it by the now-open window.

Both b-boys sighed in relief. Mo looked at the mess around the kitchen and turned back to Glitch, taking a deep breath.

“… We’re never doin’ this again. Ever.”

“….’kay.“

"Why didn't the timer go off anyway?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure I set it to the right..."

Mo turned to Glitch, curious as to why his partner had trailed off. Glitch was looking between Steve 1.0 and the oven timer in horror.

"G?"

"I-I-I set it to 2 hours, not 20 minutes!...Sorry Mo. I didn't mean to almost burn the house down..."

Glitch walked out of the kitchen, depressed. Mo quickly followed him and made him sit on the couch. 

"G, don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're both okay."

"But, the kitchen..."

"Aw, don't worry about it little man, we can clean that mess up easy," Mo said, grinning.

Glitch smiled back, "Ok. Thanks, Mo."

"Come on, to celebrate that the place didn't burn down, let's go grab some dinner and ice cream."

"Ice cream? Really? Yes!!"

The two got off the couch and left the house to get dinner.

\--- OMAKE ---

"Maaan, why do I hafta carry all these bags? What the hell is in these things? Bricks?"

L'il T looked back, smirking at Glitch, "Suck it up! You lost the bet!"

Glitch glared back, "It was a total accident dude! Stupid cookies."

"Whatever! A deal's a deal, so be a man and keep yer word! Come on, the next store's over here."

Glitch, already carrying his weight in shopping bags, grudgingly followed L'il T and the other girls, garnering sympathetic looks from the other males walking in the mall.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Head-canon(s) of the Chapter:   
> \- L’il T and Glitch like to compete against each other because they’re the youngest   
>  and shortest of the whole group. Friendly competition, of course… most of the time.   
> \- As shown in the games, Glitch thinks Mo’s awesome and can do anything.   
> \- Glitch uses the face he developed for the Pound Tap move in Forget You to try and   
>  persuade Mo. Mo hardly ever falls for it now. (I might make a one shot of when   
>  Glitch developed this, haha, if I’m not lazy. orz).  
> \- Glitch talks to himself. A lot. Especially when he’s alone and focused.


End file.
